Isamu Mizushima
Character name: Isamu Mizushima Village of origin: Takigakure no Sato - Rogue Age: 19 Sex: Male Weight: 179lbs/81.2kg Height: 6'3"/1.9m Appearance (a picture will work here): (Posted Image) Background (just a little information so we can know who you are): Isamu was born in the Waterfall Village, although his birth was kept a secret from the majority of the village. Shortly after his birth, he was "volunteered" by his parents to take part in the village's secret organization, Stream. As such, he was raised away from love and nurturing, and where violence and brutality became his teachers. He soon grew accustomed to his daily "training" sessions, which could be acurately discribed as death matches. Each day he fought other "volunteers" until he could no longer move, at which point he was taken by medical-nin and quickly treated for his many injuries. It was only a matter of time before he became such a killing machine that he could not be stopped from dealing leathal blows to his fellow combatants. At age 13, he was deemed ready, and made an offical member of Stream. His first offical mission was to perform espionage on the Village Hidden in the Mist. He was successful, dispite losing an eye, but this is not what bothered the village. Upon his return he carried with him a large sword, which Isamu refered to as "Gen'ei." Along with the new change in weaponry, his attitude had taken a subtle change for the worse as well. Ironically, it's abilities allowed this perfect killing machine to bring even the most dangerous of opponents back alive, at least for a while. This allowed Takigakure to amass a wealth of information, stolen from the minds of those who Isamu defeated. Ignoring the somewhat unsettling changes to Isamu, they instead valued him as one of the most important agents of Stream. For 6 years they used the information he gained to boost itself to a status almost rivaling the Five Great Villages. Sadly it would not last. On the night of his 18th birthday, he, along with the village elders and other high ranking shinobi, disapeared. Several days later, they found the bodies of the others who had gone missing. Their bodies seemed to be untouched, but underneath their headbands, the word "Justice" was carved into their foreheads. For the last year Isamu has lived life in the shadows, constantly moving from place to place, taking in the odd job now and then. Just wating for the right moment to make his justice complete. Weapon: Gen'ei Description: Gen'ei is a rather large sword, being about five feet long and half a foot wide, with a hilt long enough for two hands to grasp. Aside from this, there are no outstanding features to the sword. Abilities: Gen'ei is almost parasitic in its relationship to its wielder. In exchange for access to their chakra it can extend the extent of its blade by a good ten feet, giving it a very impressive range. However, the extended blade is composed purely of chakra and cannot interact with solid matter. The most notable of its abilities is that Gen'ei will temporarily nullify or disrupt the chakra of anything else it comes into contact with. While this completely prevents the wielder from utilizing their own chakra for prolonged periods after wielding it, it is also a perfect counter to all Genjutsu and is capable of interrupting Ninjutsu, slicing through constructs made of chakra, and even disrupting the chakra flow of other shinobi with a single swipe causing damage the chakra circulatory system. Injuries sustained this way can be dangerous, as they leave no physical marks, making it look as though nothing had happened. In reality the user begins to "leak" chakra as one would lose blood to an open wound. Soon they will be completely drained of all chakra, and be unable to fight or even move. If the wounds are not healed, death occurs in a matter of days. Because they leave no physical marks, they could only be cured by experienced medical shinobi, or those with the means to sense chakra. The blade is somewhat sentient, and will not allow others to use it, instead returning to Isamu. Isamu also says that in his hands, the weapon is "indestructable." Jutsu 1)Hien Using Chakra Flow, this technique requires a bladed weapon; by feeding chakra into the weapon, the ninja will increase the length and density of his blade to strike an enemy from several feet out of the physical blade's range. This is accomplished by creating an invisible extension of chakra that shapes into an edge that functions like the normal blade itself. 2)Kiri no Jutsu Allows the user to divide and neutralize a technique, making it harmless. The user can even redirect it to the launcher of the technique. 3)Ura Shishô Fûinjutsu This technique is a sealing jutsu that Isamu placed over his body, setting it to activate upon his death. The jutsu releases four symbols from Isamu's body that then form a large, black sphere around him. Anything caught inside the sphere's area is then drawn in and sealed within his corpse. 4)Shunshin no Jutsu Boosts reflexes using chakra to allow for high speed movement that is akin to teleportation. 5)Muon Satsujin no Jutsu This technique is simply a very quiet method of killing and opponent. Those skilled enough can even track and kill opponents through sound alone. 6)Suiton: Mizuame Nabara The user spits out a stream of sticky liquid which forms and adhesive trap that can inhibit a person's mobility. 7)Shikon no Jutsu Using this jutsu, a person can temporarily reanimate a corpse, creating the illusion of a living person. The reanimated corpse can serve as either a short-time ally or an effective decoy. 8)Meisaigakure no Jutsu Allows the user to control how light is reflected around their body with chakra inflections. This technique erases the user's scent and shadow, and is usable on any terrain. Perceiving the user's position is impossible with normal eyes. 9)Ranshinshô By converting chakra into electricity and striking the enemy, the user is able to disrupt the signals that are sent from the brain to the opponent's nervous system in order to function. Category:Characters